


shades of purple out of red and blue

by crateredcallisto



Series: Callisto's Klance Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, But Not Romantic Abuse Holy Shit, Each One Shot is Based on a Song, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feel-good, Feelings, Fluff, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), I Mean War Violence, Injury, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not a SongFic though, One Shot Collection, Some Humor, Some Swearing, Some violence?, That One Klance Fight Theory, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crateredcallisto/pseuds/crateredcallisto
Summary: small book of klance one-shotschapters will not be posted regularly as i just write them on a whim, so the timespan of updates from this work could vary between several weeks or several months
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Callisto's Klance Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631680
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. sitting by my side, i hope you're here to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My point is that heritage and DNA don't change who you are as a person. You're you, Keith. Nothing can change that."
> 
> Or, Lance reaches out to Keith after he shifts into his Galra form.
> 
> (set sometime during season 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from yam yam by no vacation
> 
> okay so after writing this, i drew a sketch of what keith looks like when he shifts and added it to the end of this chapter

It all happened so fast.

One minute they were camped on the planet Koru'gar to let the Lions' power cores recharge while they were training in partnerships to keep up their skills.

The next minute, Keith began letting out animalistic growls, prompting everyone to look at him. The sclera of his eyes had turned a pale yellow as his pupils narrowed into slits. His ears elongated into a similar resemblance of Krolia's ears. His teeth sharpened and purple splotches ran up the back of his neck and to his ears, framing his pale face.

"Woah!" Hunk had exclaimed, snapping Keith out of his stupor. Keith had taken one look at everyone's faces and knew exactly what happened, his confirmation being that his canines were extremely pointy when he ran his tongue over them. He took one look and bolted.

Keith disappeared into the nearby forest, leaving the rest of the group to stand still in shock.

It was Krolia who moved first.

And that's how Lance ended up here in the middle of the woods, throat hurting from calling out to Keith and wondering if anyone else had any luck.

He was about to comm the team when he heard something.

A sniffle.

Not the sniffle of someone with a cold or allergies, but the sniffle of someone who had just been crying. Someone who was trying to hide it.

_Keith._

Lance slowed to a near stop when his leader came into view, curled into a ball with his hair unkempt and his knees drawn up tight. He let out a shaky sigh, which sent an arrow through Lance's heart.

"Keith?"

The man in question stiffened, hunching in on himself even more and dragging an arm across his face. "Go away."

"Keith, I—"

"Keith's not here right now."

Lance frowned at his stubborn antics, and instead of taking Keith up on his offer by leaving, he stepped forward and plopped down next to him.

But Keith didn't move or shift away from Lance in the slightest. He just sat and stared ahead at the stream bubbling lightly nearby with brows furrowed.

The Galra features were still there, and Keith looked absolutely miserable. His gaze was lidded and redness bloomed around his eyes.

"Hey man," Lance said softly. "Are you okay?"

Keith whipped around to face him. "Does it _look_ like I'm okay, Lance?" 

Lance flinched, but only slightly. Keith's eyes widened and he glanced away sadly. 

"Sorry, I—" His voice broke off as his bottom lip trembled. Lance's arms shot out, not hesitating to wrap around his leader and pull him close to his chest. Keith only stilled for a moment before burying his face into Lance's shoulder, still shaking as he relaxed into the embrace, winding his arms around Lance's back.

Lance pretty much died as a weak sob escaped Keith. He rubbed Keith's back comfortingly, causing Keith to squeeze him a little harder.

"Remember when we first found out you were part Galra?"

Keith sniffled. "Yeah, you didn't have much to say about it."

"Well, my initial thoughts were 'oh that makes so much more sense.'"

Keith pulled back, beginning to detach himself from Lance. "Okay well if you came here to insult me—"

Lance let him lean away from him, but missed the feeling of Keith pressing up against him with his head on Lance's shoulder. "But that's not the point. I never said anything because you've always been that way. It's not like you suddenly became someone else. If anything, it just made it easier for me to understand you better. It didn't change the way I saw you, and it never will."

Emotion flitted across Keith's face, but was too quick for Lance to decipher it. In that quick moment, Lance thought he saw some sort of mix of gratefulness and awe.

"My point is that heritage and DNA don't change who you are as a person. You're you, Keith. Nothing can change that."

Keith just looked at him, but his resolve was cracking. Fresh tears welled in his eyes, and his eyebrows scrunched up. Then Keith moved forward and—

—and flung his arms out around Lance's shoulders, face squashing into the juncture of his neck. Lance felt small wet spots appear on the area from Keith's tears. 

"Thank you, Lance." It was slightly muffled, but the genuinity of it sounded true. 

Lance squeezed back. "You're welcome, Mullet." 

They both reluctantly let go after a couple minutes, when Lance broke the silence saying that the team was worried and _don't worry, Keith, I'll definitely remember this bonding moment._

Keith smiled when Lance held out his hand. Taking it, the emotion that had passed too quickly before returned to his gaze. This time, Lance could understand it, and practically felt it radiating off of Keith in waves. 

_Gratitude. Trust. Warmth. Passion._

_Love._

And Lance knew that Keith loved him. 

And he vowed to do this best to make sure that Keith knew how much Lance loved him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [finger guns] yeet


	2. talking to the moon, trying to get to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He jumped, startled by a sudden, soft dinging. His phone screen lit up with a caller ID. Keith."
> 
> Or, it's the middle of the night, and Keith video calls Lance from the BoM in secret.
> 
> (set around season 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from talking to the moon by bruno mars

_Come on..._

12:14 AM.

_Where are you?_

Did he forget?

No, he couldn't have. They'd been doing this every night for at least a month, if anything it was routine.

So then why hadn't he called?

Lance had been sitting on his bed for the last hour, intently watching his phone. So far nothing. He sighed and put his head in his hands, contemplating just giving up.

He jumped, startled by a sudden, soft dinging. His phone screen lit up with a caller ID.

Keith.

Lance blinked once before shooting forward to grab his phone. He fumbled with it for a split second, pressing the accept button once he righted himself.

Keith's face appeared onscreen. He looked a little out of breath and his hair was disheveled.

_"Oh my god, Lance, I'm so sorry. My mission lasted longer than I thought it would and I only just got back. I would have called sooner if I could, I'm so so sorry—"_

"Keith it's okay! I understand that you've got a different schedule, and I wasn't that worried."

Keith's expression went flat with disbelief.

"Okay so maybe I was a little worried."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright you win, I was really worried."

Keith smirked. _"I wouldn't expect anything else, loverboy."_

Lance crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. "You're gonna have to keep expecting it if you're out there being reckless."

The man shrugged. _"I can't really help it."_

"Excuses." Lance retorted playfully, causing Keith to make a face.

"So, how was the mission?"

_"Meh, it was basically just snooping around some base and rigging explosives, and somehow I managed to not get caught. It was actually a pretty laidback mission for once."_

"Really?"

_"Don't look at me like that, I'm not always looking for a fight."_

"You sure? I'm pretty certain that past missions state otherwise."

_"Okay but that was back with Voltron, when I could be as reckless as I wanted because I knew you had my back."_

"Well obviously! I was literally the only one who could stop you from being hot-headed."

_"Impulse control."_

Lance huffed softly. "Exactly. You know, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we'd been friends at the Garrison."

Keith hummed, thinking about it for a second. _"I don't think that could have happened."_

"True, you were an asshole and I was a cheeky little shit."

_"What do you mean 'was'?"_

Lance gasped and threw his head back. "Slander! I can't believe my own boyfriend would do this to me!"

Keith chuckled, gazing at the Red Paladin. Lance stared back, both boys drowning in each other's eyes.

Keith yawned, his eyes crinkling and nose scrunching up adorably.

"Awww, did that mission tucker you out?"

_"I was doing a lot of running, and then I did that wind sprint to my room to call you."_

"You should get some rest."

_"I'm not—"_ Another yawn. _"that_ _sleepy."_

"Tragic. Get under the covers and go to sleep. Don't want Kolivan dealing with your grumpy ass tomorrow."

_"Alright fine, but you need to go to bed too."_

"Oh, I definitely plan on it. I feel like I could sleep for years."

_"Please don't. That's called a coma, I've already had to deal with that once."_

"Will you let that go."

_"Never, that bonding moment is going with me to my grave."_

"Okay, we really should sleep now."

_"Yeah, you're right. I am kinda sleepy actually."_

"Oh and before you go,"

_"Hm?"_

Lance leaned in close to the phone and whispered. "I remember the bonding moment."

Keith's eyes widened and he let out a garbled string of noises as Lance snickered. _"What the hell— How am I supposed to sleep now, you ass!?"_

"Yes I _do_ have a nice ass—"

_"Lance!"_ Keith was blushing madly, making Lance feel very proud of himself. But it wasn't like it was very hard to make his boyfriend flustered, he just liked seeing him react like that. Who wouldn't?

Lance's smiled changed from devious to dopey, eyes lidding gently. 

"Goodnight Keith, I love you."

Keith relaxed, blush settling down a little as he looked back at Lance with the softest expression he'd ever seen.

_"I love you, too. Knowing you, I'm going to have to expect a text in the morning asking how I managed to sleep knowing you remember the bonding moment."_

"Isn't it obvious?"

_"Yeah yeah, but we better go. I don't want Kolivan on my case about being tired tomorrow."_

"........ Would you want me on your case?"

Keith paused. _"Uh... No comment."_

Lance wiggled his eyebrows, and Keith covered his face in his hands.

_"Alright for real bye!"_

"Bye." 

The call ended, and Lance smiled to himself before tucking under the covers and relaxing against his pillow.

Several light years away, Keith let giddiness erupt through his chest like butterflies. He collapsed onto his bunk and closed his eyes, images of Lance dancing throughout his head.

That night, they both dreamed of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they <3


	3. the one that i need could be right here by my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But Shiro told us to 'have fun.' How are we supposed to provide security if we're fooling around?"
> 
> Or, Lance and Keith on Clear Day
> 
> (set during episode 8 of season 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from sidekick by walk the moon

"Tell me why we're doing this again?"

"We're providing security for something called Clear Day, remember?"

"Yeah, but it's a fucking _carnival_."

"Keith, you should know better that carnivals are a big target with all the people there."

"But Shiro told us to 'have fun.' How are we supposed to provide security if we're fooling around?"

Lance slipped a hand into Keith's and tsked. "You really need to learn how to loosen up a little."

Keith intertwined their fingers, wishing that their suits weren't preventing their skin from touching. "Kinda hard to do that in a war."

"Which is exactly why you have to learn how." Lance smirked.

Keith smiled. "Oh boy." He said, faking a flat tone.

They continued down one of the sandy walkways between rides and tents. As they did, one stand caught Keith's attention: a ring toss. Keith gently nudged Lance with his elbow, and pointed to the stand.

"You think our Sharpshooter can get perfect scores at a game of ring toss?" He asked.

"Why, do you doubt me or something?"

"Hm, you might have to prove me wrong."

Three perfect tosses later and Lance was handing Keith a small Red Lion plush.

Keith beamed. "I knew you could do it." 

"You just wanted the Lion." Lance teased.

"Stop exposing me."

"Never."

They ended up using the rest of their tokens on other shitty carnival games to try and help win something for Allura. At some point, Lance noticed an antique gift shop in a more obscure part of the area.

"Hey, is it okay if I leave you for a second? I just gotta ask Veronica something."

Keith smiled. "Sure."

"Keith!" Hunk, who happened to be close by, sidled over. "There's some ride over there and I need someone to go with me. It's not a crazy one or anything, it's basically Drazan's version of the Small World ride at Disney."

Keith looked nervously over at Lance, who nodded. "Uh—"

"Pleeeeaaase?" Hunk made his infamous puppy eyes. Oh boy, Lance had never been able to resist those.

Keith sighed in mock defeat. "Okay Hunk, I'll go with you. Lance has to talk to his sister anyway." Hunk pumped a fist and dragged Keith towards the direction of the ride.

Keith called out to Lance before they disappeared around the corner. "Make sure you get blackmail material on Acxa for me!!"

Lance chuckled and turned around, suddenly smacking into—

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ronnie! No, I was..." Lance fumbled.

Veronica's inquisitive gaze morphed into a teasing one as she leaned down. "I see you eyeing that gift shop over there. You gonna get something for Keith?"

"I—" Lance slumped over. "Yeah..."

"I'll come with. Romelle! Acxa!!" The two girls in question jogged over. Romelle was wearing a sparkly, yellow sun hat that she had won for Allura. Acxa was juggling four small plushies in her arms: a blue lion for Allura, an Altean pod for Romelle, a Galra fighter for herself, and an MFE fighter for Veronica. Huh.

Lance shot up. "Wait no, that's not necessary—"

Veronica put a finger to his lips. "Hush, brother."

Lance grumbled as they made their way inside the shop. It was small, but cozy and filled with all types of items. It kind of reminded him of a thrift store.

An alien that looked like a large snail with two camel humps sat behind the counter at the back of the room. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello! I'm Kl'ej'ax. How can I help you?"

Veronica pushed Lance forward, who cleared his throat. "Oh uh, we're just.... browsing."

"That's quite alright. Feel free to look around, I'll be here if you have any questions." She said pleasantly.

Lance walked slowly around, scanning shelves but finding nothing that really stood out more than anything else in the shop. Soon, a small twinkle caught his attention. Stepping closer, Lance saw that there were crystals of various colors and designs attached to soft, black cords. They were necklaces.

A small, trilling chirp made him turn around, seeing Kl'ej'ax watching nearby. "I couldn't help but notice that you seem interested in our Nyrze'hai necklaces."

"What?"

"Nyrze'hai necklaces. They are native to my culture, and are worn by lovepairs as a sign of trust and loyalty."

Lance blinked, looking back down at the necklaces. "Oh."

"You are planning on getting one for your lovepair, I can see it in your eyes."

"What do the different colors mean?"

"Ah, green symbolises joy, yellow is loyalty, purple is comfort, white is solace, blue symbolises reassurance, and red is trust."

Lance thought for a minute. "I'll take two." He picked up one red and one blue, before noticing the price tag. 

300 GAC for two.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have enough GAC..." Lance began to set the necklaces down dejectedly, but Kl'ej'ax stopped him.

"I don't usually do this often, but you can have them for free."

"What? No, I can't—" 

"Please, it's the least I can do for a paladin of Voltron. Here, I'll get a bag for you." She said, sliding back over to the counter to pick up a hand-sized gift bag with alien writing on it. She placed the necklaces inside the bag before handing it back to Lance.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate this."

"No, thank _you._ It's a pleasure to do a service for a paladin."

Lance smiled before waving goodbye and walking out of the shop, with Veronica, Acxa and Romelle in tow.

It didn't take long to find Keith again. As soon as he heard that someone had slashed up one of the cars on a ride that had been malfunctioning, Lance knew all too well who that someone was.

And there he was at a nearby table with his head in his hands, Hunk next to him with an amused expression. As Lance approached, Keith looked up.

"You okay there, Keith?"

"That ride gave me PTSD," He replied dramatically. "I can see Vietnam."

Hunk doubled over in tears at the unexpected joke, almost falling off of the bench. Lance spluttered and Veronica snickered. Acxa and Romelle just looked confused. 

Veronica inched her way over to the Yellow Paladin as he calmed himself, kicking his leg insistently and clearing her throat.

"Ow!" He said automatically, even though he barely felt it. Veronica gestured at Lance wildly with her eyes, and Hunk spotted the gift bag. He smiled at Lance, who shuffled in embarrassment, and stood up.

"Thanks for going with me Keith, and I'm sorry about your flashbacks." Hunk let out a small giggly sound at that. Keith just made a muffled noise into his palms. "But I'm gonna go find Pidge now and see if she's gotten anything for Allura yet. Bye!"

Keith grunted out a small bye, and Veronica winked at Lance as she left with her girlfriends and Hunk. Lance steeled himself and took a breath before sitting down next to Keith.

"Was it really that bad?"

Keith looked up. "No it wasn't, but it kept stopping and the music was just so repetitive."

"Yikes. I heard you destroyed one of the cars and left the ride."

Keith narrowed his eyes in the direction that Hunk had gone. "Hunk?"

"Nah. I heard some guy complaining about it on the way back here."

"Oh, how'd you know it was me?"

Lance gave him an _are you serious right now_ look, and Keith pouted. Lance reached for the gift bag next to him and put it on his lap. Keith peered at it curiously.

"What's that?"

Lance bit his lip nervously. "Well I saw a gift shop somewhere and I went inside. And um, well I didn't really see much, but then I saw these."

Lance carefully lifted the necklaces from the bag, and Keith clearly looked confused. "Necklaces?"

"The alien working there called them Nyrze'hai necklaces or something. She said that in her culture, couples wear them as a sign of their relationship."

If Lance looked close enough, he might have been able to see the little hopeful sparkle that appeared in Keith's eyes.

"Aren't the colors a little stereotypical though?"

"Kl'ej'ax, that's the shopkeeper, told me that each color means a different thing. I only remember that red means trust and blue means reassurance."

"So then the red is for me and blue is for you?"

"Actually, I was thinking that you could have the blue and I could have red. Since I know that sometimes you need reassurance about us and it's hard for me to remember that you trust me."

Keith was silent for a moment. Lance almost regretted getting the necklaces, until Keith covered Lance's hand with his own and the sparkle in his eyes became more noticeable.

He reached for the necklace with the red stone and undid the clasp. He brought each end of the cord around Lance's neck and fiddled with the clasp again. Keith let go and the necklace fell into place perfectly.

He then turned around and lifted the hair on the back of his neck up, exposing the nape. Lance short-circuited for a second before realizing that the Black Paladin was waiting for him to return the action. He lifted the necklace over Keith's head and brought the ends to where he could see them, doing the clasp as best as he could with shaking hands.

Keith turned back to face him with a soft expression. "I love them, thank you."

And Lance melted.

Absolutely melted.

"I love you, Samurai."

"Love you too, Sharpshooter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [screams]
> 
> i may not update any of my works for a while because i'm not getting much inspiration, my circadian rhythm is out of wack, and i'm debating coming out as bi to my grandfather which is giving me anxiety and i had a breakdown last night thinking about the worst possible outcomes because i don't want to be the reason that my family severs ties with the last active relative in our lives 
> 
> so uh.. things are going great
> 
> but seeing comments from you guys always makes my day <3
> 
> stay safe children don't die


	4. i don't want you to let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've made my decision. I'm sorry, Lance."
> 
> Or, Keith decides to leave
> 
> (set right after season 4 episode 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from everything by smnm

In the last few months, Keith had become his North Star.

Guiding him through insecurities, lighting up his mind with even the slightest of smiles.

But now something had changed, and Keith had begun to back away and shift out of his once-stationary position.

Keith decided to leave for the Blade of Marmora, and the fading light was snuffed out.

Lance caught up to him in one of the hallways of the Castleship.

"Keith, wait!"

Keith slowed to a stop without turning to face him.

"What is it, Lance?" He sounded so subdued.

"Please don't do this..."

Keith sighed. "There's no other way. You guys can still form Voltron without me now that Shiro is back with the Black Lion, and I want to be a part of this new Blade mission."

"There's something you aren't telling me."

"... Remember when you came to my room a few days ago?"

"Yeah..."

"You said you wanted to step down, and I don't want that. So this is my way of letting you stay on the team."

"Keith... I don't want you to leave..."

"I've made my decision. I'm sorry, Lance." Keith said lowly, his voice breaking slightly, and Lance knew that there was nothing he could do to change his mind.

So when Keith turned back around and continued towards the hangars, Lance didn't try to stop him.

Keith was his North Star, but something had changed.

If only Lance could have been the lighthouse to bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, short and sad one today


	5. it hurts but i'm not about to give you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wasn't going to leave this place until Keith was safe and free of Honerva's control."
> 
> Or, Keith falls under mind control and Lance attempts to save him
> 
> (set during season 8 episode 12 (starting at 3 minutes and 28 seconds into the episode), and no, allurance did not become a thing before this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from my heart still beats by maria mena
> 
> the best part of the song starts at 1:31
> 
>  **EDIT 7/21/20:** the song that i had originally used for this chapter was shiver by lucy rose, with the significant part of the song starting at 2:27, and the title was _"and if we turn back time, could we learn to live right?"_ however i remembered somehow the existence of my heart still beats by maria mena, and i realized that it fit much better than shiver, so yeah  
> 
> 
> remember that klance fight theory the fandom came up with around season 7 or 8 where keith would be possessed by honerva and lance would try to break him free? yeah that's what this is

Something was wrong.

Something was very, _very_ wrong.

The Lions and the Atlas were attempting to fight off two of Honerva's knight-like mechs as well as Honerva herself, who had uprooted the pyramid structure from Oriande and was using it like a power conduit of sorts. She was seated inside a mech of her own, easily deflecting the Paladins' attacks by intercepting beams and using her bladed wings as shields. It was a crossfire, and it was a losing battle on the Coalition's part. But right now, Lance wasn't exactly concerned about that.

At one point, Keith decided to steer the Black Lion in the direction of Honerva's mech and _gun it_ without asking for backup. The mech raised a hand charging for a shot, and a beam of magic enveloped the Black Lion, and therefore Keith as well. It may have been a trick of the light, but the color of the magic looked a little off, different somehow from the other shots Honerva had sent.

**_"KEITH!"_ **

The Black Paladin's agonized screams cut through the comms with a wave of static. Lance had never heard Keith scream like that before, and he never wanted to hear it again.

The Black Lion was offline and motionless when the magenta sphere disintegrated from around her. Everyone called to Keith for a minute as the Lion sparked, but her eyes began to glow yellow once more.

"Keith! Are you okay?!"

Silence. The Black Lion turned slowly to look at the other Lions.

_"Keith? Are you there? Answer if you can hear us!"_

_"Maybe that beam messed with his comms?"_

_"I literally just scanned his Lion as soon as he resurfaced, and his comms are fine."_

_"Are you sure Pidge? 'Cause there have been times when you weren't right on the mark—"_

_"Hunk, his comms are working."_

_"Both ways?"_

_"Both ways."_

_"As in he can still hear us and we can still hear him—"_

_"_ Yes _, Hunk!"_

Lance ignored their bickering in favor of watching Keith— er, his Lion. Black was clearly still responding, as she slowly floated in several directions, gaze trained on the Paladins. That must have been some hit, because it was unnatural for Keith to not be rushing right back into battle as soon as Black turned on again.

He tilted Red's head towards Honerva and her companions. They weren't attacking or anything, just.... watching. Before Lance could comment on this to the others, he was jolted backwards as something slammed into his Lion. Outside Red's windshield, he caught sight of a black blur.

"What—"

He was brought face to face with piercing yellow eyes and a familiar black and red muzzle.

"Keith?"

_"What the hell?"_

Lance tried to get Red up and moving, but they were being pinned down to the meteorite that Black held them against.

That _Keith_ held them against.

_"Keith! What are you doing?!"_

Just like before, there was no vocal response, but the Black Lion did turn her head to look at the others, her hold never releasing on Lance. Keith sent a vicious beam towards the other Lions before pouncing off of Red and darting away into the depths of space with no more than a flash.

There was barely a moment to even begin to process what just happened, as the mechs decided to continue their assault. Lance was able to find an opening where he could escape without being spotted by Honerva or the Alteans. 

"I'm going after Keith!"

_"Lance!"_

Lance ignored them as he focused on flying in the direction that Keith had left, eventually catching up enough to make out the figure of the head of Voltron in the distance. The Red Lion was gaining on Keith, which wasn't normally easy as this was not the fastest speed that Black could fly, and that's completely disregarding her ability to teleport. The Black Lion occasionally sped up and slowed down at random, as if _teasing him._

What had gotten into Keith?

He had been acting like himself before being trapped in that sphere of purple magic. Lance remembered with a jolt that Honerva had the ability to manipulate and possess, and that power could have an even stronger influence through her magic, which was what Keith was hit with before he—

_Oh shit._

Lance propelled Red faster, barreling for his leader. Black just swerved out of the way and headed for a nearby asteroid belt. The Lion landed on one of the largest rocks, and Lance did the same.

He scrambled out of Red and ran over to the metal paws of the larger robot. Black lowered her head and opened her maw, and Keith was there holding his bayard. Before Black's jaw could even touch the ground, Keith jumped, lunging at Lance with a war cry.

Lance barely managed to dodge his teammate when he rolled away, and Keith slashed his sword at open air as he landed where Lance should have been. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Keith used the momentum to turn and charge at Lance. He raised his sword, but it was blocked by the red blaster Lance had summoned.

Now that he was up close, Lance could see the faintly thin, purple wisps that trailed from the sides of his eyes like mist.

Yep.

Definitely possessed.

Lance shoved Keith to the side, trying to unbalance him, but Keith only pushed back harder. At any other given moment, Lance would have reveled in how _muscular_ Keith was, but right now? When he was shoving with all his might to throw Lance off? When he was trying to overpower and take him down? When he was probably trying to _kill_ him?

Yeah, Lance had other things in mind right now.

_(Maybe, in the future, he would look back on this and think about the way Keith's biceps flexed when—)_

_(No, stop it, this is_ not _the time, McClain—)_

Keith seemed to notice Lance's distraction, because he growled and shoved forward with more purpose. Lance wasn't doing so well, his gun not very practical against Keith's sword, but determination coursed through his veins.

He wasn't going to leave this place until Keith was safe and free of Honerva's control. 

He knew what he had to do.

Daring to close his eyes, Lance focused on the blaster and imagined it thinning out and elongating into a red blade with white accents. He could faintly feel Keith stiffen against him, but the energy thrumming in his bayard snatched his attention away from the Black Paladin for several overwhelming seconds.

He channeled that energy into his arms and legs, propelling him ahead and sending Keith stumbling backwards. Keith quickly regained his footing and met Lance's Altean broadsword in a parry. Even though his bayard was now better suited, Keith still severely outmatched him with several years of using a sword, while Lance had barely touched his.

"Keith, listen to me!"

He wasn't sure if Keith was actually listening to him, but he didn't care. Lance would rather try to snap Keith out of it and get no results than not try at all.

"This isn't you!"

Keith bared his teeth in response, unusually purple gaze never wavering. Lance grunted with effort, feeling his feet start to shift backwards. He knew Keith was physically stronger than him—he always had been—so Lance couldn't rely on a show of strength if he hoped to get them both out of this.

"Please, you have to fight her! I know you're still in there, it can't end like this."

Lance brought up his knee and jammed it into Keith's stomach, hard enough to send him toppling but not severely harming him.

He almost shivered when Keith stood up and spoke. 

"And what do _you_ know about me?"

"I know that you're the Black Paladin of Voltron. You're brave, impulsive, and really stubborn, and I know that you care about us. You care about Shiro, Krolia, Hunk, Allura, Pidge, Coran and Romelle. You care about all of us," Lance paused, "you care about me."

Keith looked unfazed, though the mist flickered. "Do I? Do I _really_ care about you, Lance?"

Lance faltered. "I— Of course you do, we're a team. You've saved me more times than I can count. If you really didn't care, you would have just left me for dead long ago. I know that you care, and I care about you, which is why I'm going to get you back."

"But I'm _Galra_. Don't you just want to _hate me?_ " 

"I don't hate you! I never hated you! And we've been over this before, your heritage doesn't change you or determine what you're going to be like!"

"We're _rivals_ , remember? Ever since the Garrison, all you've ever done is hate me," he spat.

"Keith, I—" Lance's lips quivered. Were they really going there? "That couldn't be further from the truth."

He tightened his grip on his broadsword. "I started the rivalry because I wanted you to notice me. I used to think I hated you, but I was wrong. As I got to know you, I started to fall for you."

Lance took a step forward, and Keith stepped back. 

"I'm not doing this for the team. I'm not trying to get you back because of the rivalry," he inhaled shakily. "I'm doing this because I love you, Keith."

Keith's eyes widened for a second before his gaze settled back into a glare. The mist around his eyes wavered even more, but never fully faded. Keith lowered his stance very slightly as if about to pounce.

"Well I **_don't_**."

And he lunged.

He threw kicks and punches at Lance, who could do little to deflect.

"Keith, please—"

A downward slash of his blade. A miss.

"The team needs you!"

A shoulder shallowly clipped by the edge of a black sword.

"I know you're there! Fight her— ack!"

Their weapons clashed time and time again, sending sparks and dust from their boots scattering into the air around them. Keith elbowed Lance several times to distract him from his sword so that he could push down further. One sharp blow in particular threw him backwards onto the ground, panting in exhaustion.

Keith had tired him out so that he could kill him. The words _I don't_ spun around in Lance's head, making him feel dizzy. Or maybe that was because he was on the ground and in a viable condition for his conscience to wash away, leaving only his body to determine that he was still alive. 

Lance laid there for a moment as Keith watched him viciously. He struggled to his feet slowly, first to his forearms, then hands and knees, and staggering into a weak standing position.

"I don't care if you don't feel the same, but I just—" 

His head lowered and his face stung.

_"I need you to come back!"_ Lance screamed with tears rolling down his cheeks.

He let out a strangled sob before his voice lowered to a near whisper.

"Come back..." 

Droplets of water fell and splashed to the ground. Lance's knees buckled a second time as his vision blurred. All was quiet except for the sounds of anguish that escaped him, knowing that this was going to be how he died.

Silence.

Silence, and then, softly,

"Lance?"

Lance's eyes shot open.

"What happened? What— What's wrong?"

Lance looked up to see beautiful, cosmic, indigo-grey eyes staring down at him with no signs of magenta smoke. He bolted to his feet and yanked the black-haired boy into a hug.

" _Keith!_ You're okay, you're back! I, I thought—" Another sob. "I thought I lost you."

_I thought I was about to lose me._

Lance could tell the exact moment that Keith had remembered the previous events. "Oh my god, Lance, I'm—" The _sorry_ died away as Lance leaned back to look at him.

"It's not your fault."

"But still—" He paused. "Wait, you..... _love_ me?"

Lance blushed and looked at Keith solemnly.

"Of course I do."

"Lance," Keith reached out to cup Lance's cheek. "I love you, too."

"... Really?"

"Really."

And Lance smiled.

"So..." Keith drawled. "What now?"

"I think," the Red Paladin began, "I would really like to kiss you."

Keith's eyes lidded. "So then do something about it."

Lance lifted his hand to the back of Keith's neck and their eyes met, both Paladins gravitating towards each other like planets within an orbit. Stars twinkled around them as their eyelids fluttered closed and their lips brushed. It was electrifying.

"I've waited so long for this, for you," Keith whispered ever so softly, before bringing their mouths together in a kiss. Lance's heart exploded on the spot, and Keith hummed, the sensation traveling all throughout Lance and making him feel like he could travel the universe three times in a row.

Never once had he considered the possibility that Keith could be here, kissing him because he felt the same. Kissing him because he cared. Kissing him because he loved him. He had thought about it, like that time he comforted Keith after he had shifted into his Galra form, but Lance tried to force himself to believe it would never happen. 

Lance used to think that it was hopeless to love Keith the way he did, because Keith was _Keith._ He was the star student at the Garrison, he was hot-headed and dangerous if you pissed him off. He was loyal to those he really cared about, and he was the best of all of them.

Lance, on the other hand, was not a star student and more mellowed out. He was not as good as the others, and he didn't mind admitting it. It only made sense that Keith was way out of his league.

But here he was, kissing _Keith fucking Kogane_ , and Lance felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He could topple a god if he wanted to.

They broke apart, and the moment became encapsulated with small, gentle smiles and sparkling eyes. 

Keith's gaze traveled down to where their hands were intertwined, bangs hanging down over his eyes. Shyly, he spoke. "Um, thanks. For saving me."

"I'd do anything to guarantee your safety."

".... Are you aware of how cheesy that sounded just now?"

"Yes, and I hate it. But I meant it, you know."

Keith pressed his forehead against Lance's. "Yeah, I know."

They stayed like that for a minute before pulling back.

"We should get back to the others now," Lance said after another minute of just staring at each other.

"Okay."

Their gazes stuck together for another beat longer before they broke apart and began heading for their Lions, but then a voice called Lance back.

"Lance, wait!"

Lance turned around and Keith slammed into him, crashing their lips together for the second time that day. When he pulled away, his voice was desperate, pleading, and affectionate.

"Please be careful, okay?"

"I'll try my best," he answered, and that was all Keith could ask for. "But you need to promise that you'll be careful too."

Keith smiled up at him. "I promise."

"Now, let's end this firefight!"

With that, they hopped into their Lions and blasted back in the direction they had came, soaring alongside each other and keeping their eyes ahead. Occasionally, they would loop around the other Lion playfully, despite knowing that there was a fight to get back to.

As soon as the Robeasts and the Atlas came into view, the two Lions sprang into battle as one, always watching the other's back.

Keith and Lance had made a beeline for each other as soon as they landed the Lions in their hangars before being ushered towards the medbay. They held hands the entire time afterwards, not caring about the opinions or judgments of anyone who saw. 

They were ordered to rest once the medics were satisfied with their conditions, and were given the same room, probably not by coincidence. When the two Paladins were the only ones left in the room, they turned towards each other and smiled.

It was just them, weights lifted off their minds and drifting away as they found comfort in the silence and the presence of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took a while oof 
> 
> but anyway guys 
> 
> this end note right here is EXTREMELY important
> 
> i will be taking any klance requests you have for this work, BUT i will only accept through email
> 
> SO
> 
> my personal email address is: cratersofcallisto@gmail.com
> 
> (yes i made a new email for this purpose specifically, even though i'll most likely get no requests ;-;)
> 
> when i get the emails, i will respond to each and everyone of you in order to talk about the requests (details, concepts, feeling/mood of the plot, etc)
> 
> i'm REALLY looking forward to seeing what ideas you have in mind, especially now that inspiration is getting harder to find since i'm stuck at home


	6. don't come any closer, i just want you to be my fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'I can take care of myself, Lance! I don't need a babysitter, okay!? I don't need you!'"
> 
> Or, Keith and Lance get into a fight over risk taking in battles, and Keith may just get what he asked for.
> 
> (set sometime during season 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (title is from fantasy by i will never be the same)
> 
> it was like 3 in the morning one day when i began to write this, so it's not even that good lmao
> 
> **tw for some gore imagery, it shouldn't be that bad but everyone has their triggers**

Things were supposed to be okay.

They were supposed to be okay.

But Lance just had to mess that up.

It had all started with an argument. Lance was fed up with the fact that Keith always threw himself into battles without caring if he died or not, and was fretting over frequent memories of Keith going into the healing pod.

_"I just don't think you should be running headfirst into danger like that."_

Keith got frustrated and blew up, yelling at his teammate.

_"I can take care of myself, Lance! I don't need a babysitter, okay!? I don't need you!"_

It stung in the worst way possible. It sounded more like he meant _'I don't want you'_ rather than _'I don't need you.'_ Fine, then. If Keith didn't need Lance, then he would just learn to stay away from him, no matter how much it hurt.

_"Well sorry for being concerned about you. I thought we were finally getting closer, but I get it now. I was in the wrong and I misunderstood this whole thing. You still hate me, so you won't have to talk to me anymore."_

They had only just begun to grow much closer, both of them hoping for something more. Now, Lance avoided Keith as much as he possibly could, not wanting to upset Keith just by being within a six foot radius.

But of course they had to be paired for this mission to gather information from a Galra base, not to mention having to fly there and back in the Black Lion, putting them in close quarters.

Goddamnit Shiro.

Lance pulled up the holographic map of the base from Blue's sonic scan, courtesy of Allura, so that the pair of Paladins could navigate the winding hallways.

Things were still... awkward with Keith, for lack of a better word. Whenever the team was on the bridge or in the dining hall, Lance always felt as if someone was watching him. Every time he sensed it, he would always look, and Keith would always flick his eyes in some other direction. Lance could never tell whether they were angry glares or worried looks or confused stares.

But now it was Lance staring at Keith, thinking all the coinciding negative thoughts. He wondered what could have happened if they didn't have that stupid argument. Would they have gotten to know each other better? Could their heated bickering have morphed into something more relaxed and playful? Could they have, eventually, gotten close enough to be able to say they were best friends?

Or would their arguing have stirred up issues bigger than a simple spat? Would they have gotten tired of each other and drifted away? 

And then this argument, it probably would have come up anyway, sooner or later. Lance knew he could have handled it better, but—

"Lance! Laaance," Keith was snapping his fingers in front of Lance's face.

"Oh! Sorry, Keith."

Keith stepped back with a frown. "I've been calling you for the last minute," he huffed, and then gestured towards the intersection they were standing in. "Where are we supposed to go from here?"

Right, this was not the best time to be getting all caught up in his feelings. There was a mission to be prioritized.

Glancing at the map, he pointed left. "That way."

A few hallways down, Lance asked, "so what's the plan?"

"Take out any sentries that we run into, find our way to one of the lesser guarded control panels, download everything onto this USB thingy, and get out of here."

Solid plan. Lance could work with that.

"And Lance?"

"... Yeah?"

Keith furrowed his brows intimidatingly and glared at him. "Stay out of my way."

It hurt, yeah, but Lance didn't bother to protest. He just followed him down the hallways of the ship until they found one of the control rooms, shooting down all the sentries that were not being targeted by Keith.

Lance could tell that Keith was on the cusp of becoming reckless again, and it took all his will not to call him out. They tore down sentry after sentry, drawing closer to one of the control rooms. The amount of robots that appeared increased drastically and Lance almost shot some down for Keith, until Keith sent him a look that said _'don't you even think about it.'_

The sentries dwindled in numbers, until there were none left standing.

"Ok, let's go." Keith started for the control panel but Lance didn't follow until he made sure that there weren't any sentries trying to get back on their feet.

Lance turned towards the Black Paladin, but something else in the shadows caught his eye.

Wait, was that—

Lance's eyes widened at the whirring sound of a weapon charging up.

"Keith, look out!!"

It was barely a warning before Keith was unceremoniously shoved to the floor, the wind knocked out of him, not having processed the words yet when a clatter and a grunt could be heard nearby.

Keith bared his teeth and rolled over onto his elbows. "Lance, I told you to stay out of my— Lance?"

There was a body on the floor, no, _no that was Lance on the floor._

Realization washed over him as he saw his teammate collapsed on the ground and the weapon that had sent him onto his side.

With a cry of rage, Keith lunged for the last sentry and shoved his sword through its metal chest. He kicked it down to the floor and retracted his bayard before turning around.

"Lance?" Keith scrambled to the the Red Paladin's side and inspected the wound in his stomach. Lance was struggling to keep his eyes open as he bled out slowly on the floor.

"Sorry— ngh, sorry for getting in your way," Lance choked out with a bitter smile.

"No, I... I don't care about that anymore, you're hurt."

"It's okay, I'm perfectly—" His voice broke as he planted a hand under himself. "Fine."

Lance's arm wobbled and Keith grabbed onto him. "Lance, I'm sorry, I should've—"

"No," Lance cut in. "Don't do that, I'd rather it be me than you. You can go on without me."

"What— no!"

"Listen Keith, you have to get the data Pidge needs. If I even try to walk right now, I'll slow us down and I don't want to get.... get in your way."

Keith let out a frustrated noise. "I already said I don't care about that now that you're hurt."

A half-hearted chuckle and a low whisper. "How convenient."

"Wh— convenient?"

Lance flinched. "Nevermind, it's... whatever."

He gasped in pain and his head began to lower, eyes drooping.

"No, Lance! Stay awake!" Keith leaned forward, trying to get his attention.

Lance's gaze traveled slowly to Keith, then closed languidly.

"M'just tired."

" _Shit,_ Coran!" Keith called into the comms. "Get a healing pod ready, Lance is hurt!"

Coran made a noise in affirmation, but Keith was only paying attention to the paladin in his lap.

"Come on, Lance, please."

"Jus' wanna sleep..." Lance slurred, barely conscious now.

"Don't you dare!"

The faint sounds of marching greeted their ears, meaning that more Galra would arrive very soon.

Lance opened one eye and managed to fix Keith with a look. "You need'a... need'a get out of here."

" _No!_ I'm _not_ gonna leave you!"

It was upsetting, how distraught Keith was. Keith should never look like that. It almost made Lance wish he hadn't taken the shot, but that would mean that Keith would be injured instead. It still hurt when he remembered that Keith would probably just hate him even more for pushing him to safety.

_("I don't need a babysitter, Lance—")_

Lance was sorry that he got in the Black Paladin's way.

"You already said that."

Did he? And did he say that out loud?

"Yeah, you did."

Oh. It was hard to think.

Sentries appeared in the doorway again, and Keith set up his shield in front of Lance and gently laid him to the ground. The sentries were offline in a matter of seconds; this was the angriest Keith had ever been in terms of the Galra.

He slashed the door once it closed, cutting the wiring inside so that it couldn't open again without being repaired, buying them time. He ran back to Lance, who lay there like a limp rag doll, clearly sapped of all his energy and strength. Keith, whispering apologies, rolled Lance onto his back and unclipped the suit's belt so that he could inspect the wound.

Lance grit his teeth as he breathed in with a hiss.

"Sorry, sorry," Keith hurried out as he attempted to move the black fabric of Lance's suit without doing anymore damage. His fingers were shaking and he could tell that his attempts were only doing more harm than good, meaning he would have to rip the suit.

The fabric was stronger than he anticipated, and the seams just would not budge. He unsheathed his Marmora blade and, as carefully as he could manage, cut the suit away from the wound.

Keith inhaled shakily. There was a hole in Lance's torso, gushing red. The hole showed that the laser had traveled through Lance's skin and deep into his muscle tissue, so it was definitely not a shallow wound. It had obviously been inflicted by a Galra blaster, but Keith had never known they could cause wounds this deep, since they usually only caused surface wounds.

He gathered Lance up in his arms and pressed a palm to the wound to try and slow the bleeding. Lance squirmed with a whine, a sheen of sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, and tried to knock Keith's hand away. 

He managed to mumble despite the foggy haze that kept trying to take over him. "Keith, 't _hurts..._ "

"I know, I know. I know it hurts and I'm sorry, but we have to put pressure on it or you'll bleed out faster." 

Lance grunted. "We— we gotta get th' data, for Pidge. You need'a go, jus' leave me here..."

Keith was starting to panic and shook his head vigorously. "No way, fuck the mission."

_What?_

"Bu' the information....."

"No."

"Keith please...."

"No."

"I'll kick your ass if you don' get th' stuff."

Keith looked pained. 

"Fine, but you have to promise me that you'll stay awake."

Lance just gave him a small, weak smile as he tried to stop his eyelids from drooping. "I'll try my best."

Keith set him down gently and placed one of Lance's hands over his wound, hoping it would do something even though he knew that Lance wouldn't be able to press down on it. He sprinted over to the panel and stuck the USB stick, now covered in dark red fingerprints, into a specific slot that Pidge had told him to use. A cartoonic icon of Pidge's head appeared on screen and a robotic, gremlin-like cackling filled the room as the information download began.

He looked back towards Lance as the download progress climbed to 37%. Lance looked as if he was trying to jolt himself awake whenever he began to nod off, and he seemed to be doing his best to push down on his torso, hand becoming bloody as the gushing slowed to oozing.

"Come on, come on..." Keith urged as the download reached 61%. He watched the screen, being sure to keep an ear out for Lance, and tapped his foot impatiently. It felt like time had slowed down since Lance was on the floor 10 feet away from him and needed assistance immediately. The data couldn't have been downloading any slower now that the new Black Paladin had a bigger priority to worry about, one that was hurting right behind him, one that he would rather be helping instead.

"K'th—"

He whipped around as a weak groan emitted from Lance.

"How much is the... th'....... th' downl'd?"

Keith glanced at the panel worriedly. "85% now. How are you holding up?"

He waited for an answer, but none came. He turned around. "Lance?"

Lance was staring at him with a soft yet agonized smile. "You have beautiful eyes," he whispered. "Wish I could look at 'em longer."

".... What?" Keith asked.

"'M sorry, I can't—" Lance heaved. "I don' think—"

Keith realized the implications of what the Red Paladin was trying to say. He ran and collapsed next to Lance, desperation making his voice hoarse and pleading, tears filling his eyes. "No! You can't!"

"K'th, it's okay."

"No! No, no, no I won't let you!"

"You were always a good team l'der, and you b'lieved in me no matt'r what..." Lance's slur got even worse.

_Download Complete._

Keith scrambled to the control panel and yanked the USB out, then scooped Lance into his arms and began to run to the Black Lion.

"Lance, please stay awake for me!"

"'M sorry, Keith... I think I....."

Lance paused, eyes slipping shut.

"I think I love you."

Keith stumbled, shocked, but didn't stop running through the halls. "Wh— what do you mean?"

The stunned question went unanswered. Lance was out cold.

Keith just pushed himself faster as the Black Lion came into view, thanking all the gods out there that he hadn't run into any Galra.

The Black Lion stooped down and opened her maw as Keith approached, and he disappeared into the cockpit, hoping he wasn't jostling Lance too much. Keith sat in the pilot seat with Lance situated in his lap, and Black jumped into action as fast as she could, sensing her paladin's distress.

A few fighters raced out after them, and Black shot the closer ones with her tail laser. Turning around, Keith had Black blast the asteroids and fighters in front of them for better cover before darting away.

Opening a comm channel between Black and the Castle of Lions, Allura's face popped up in a little window on Keith's dashboard.

"Allura, I need you to open a wormhole _now!_ Lance is hurt and needs medical attention as soon as possible!"

_"Will do."_

The comm closed and seconds later a cerulean-colored wormhole began expanding into empty space from seemingly nothing. Keith took no chances in that moment. He didn't look back to check for any tailgating fighters and didn't wait for the wormhole to open all the way before entering. 

The wormhole closed behind him, and Keith set Black to autopilot to look down at the limp figure in his lap. Lance was still breathing, but it was weak and labored. Keith took two fingers and put them on Lance's neck where the artery was to feel for a pulse. Also weak, yet still there.

"Hang in there, Lance..." His voice was quiet, throat closing up.

They exited the wormhole and Black brought them into the Castle hangar. Keith lifted Lance up gently and hurried to Black's mouth ramp, and the Lion landed, opening her jaws.

The Black Paladin raced out of the hangar and into the halls. Shiro, Coran, and the other paladins met him practically halfway to the infirmary. Hunk took Lance from him since he was better suited for carrying people, and for a brief moment Keith had felt a sense of possessiveness over Lance, but he knew better. This was for Lance's safety.

Hunk and Coran disappeared into the infirmary. No one else was allowed in until it was assured that Lance was stable and that he would make it.

Keith paced out in the hallway where they were waiting. Shiro stood nearby with worry on his face, and Allura was trying to comfort Pidge with hugs.

Hours, maybe even days, seemed to pass before the doors opened, revealing Coran and Hunk, both shaken, full of relief, and with their hands bloody. It had only been maybe fifteen minutes, but they had been possibly the longest fifteen minutes of Keith's life.

Lance was going to be okay.

The healing process was going to take a little while, and was scheduled to release Lance in six quintants.

Everyone else had left the infirmary soon after to go and do their own things, but Keith stayed. Keith stayed by Lance's pod, observing every inch of his face. Memorizing every dimple, every little inconspicuous freckle, and every crease where the features of his face came together. He stayed, in fear of the many things that could possibly go wrong with the healing process. He stayed, even though the infirmary was probably the place where he felt the most vulnerable. Because Lance made him feel safe, vulnerable or not.

Because Keith loved him. He was in love with Lance. He never admitted it to himself before, but it was the truth. He remembered what Lance had said before passing out, and he wracked his brain for reasons why Lance had said it, eventually coming to the conclusion that it was just a delirious statement and it didn't mean anything.

It was painfully obvious that Lance was into Allura, and unlike Keith, she was Lance's type. Allura was a female (he was not), she was a beautiful alien princess with powers (he was not), she could light up a room the moment she stepped in (he could not), she had a kind and welcoming personality (he did not), and she was highly trained and skilled in diplomacy (he definitely was not.) Lance had probably thought he saw Allura, because how the hell could he ever love someone like Keith?

And right then, as he watched Lance's peaceful state, Keith came to a decision. 

Lance couldn't know about his feelings for him.

Ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was concerned by Keith's stubborn refusal to budge from beside the healing pod that held Lance. They had tried several times to get him to eat and sleep, away from the infirmary, but eventually they must have realized it was hopeless because they would bring him food and blankets without attempting to change his mind. 

It was sometime during the night hours of the Castle's day and night cycle, when Keith was somewhere between sleeping and waking, that a crisp hiss filled the silence and a burst of cold air was emptied into the room. Keith blinked one sleepy eye open to see the glass-like veil of a nearby healing pod lift and disappear. 

He jolted awake as soon as he saw the figure slump forward from the pod, and he jumped into action, catching the person in his arms. They lifted their head, brown hair revealing tan skin and blue eyes, revealing Lance. It suddenly became hard for Keith to form words.

"Keith...?" Lance mumbled. "You're okay." 

It sounded like relief.

"Of course I'm okay. You were the one who just woke up from spending six days in a healing pod."

Lance leaned away from Keith, who missed his warmth. "Six days?"

"Yeah, the uh.... the wound was pretty deep."

"Well, at least I'm not dead," Lance joked.

Keith could feel his throat closing in. "... You came pretty close."

"Oh... how bad was it?"

"It was bad, Lance."

A long beat of quiet passed.

"Were you scared?"

And Keith couldn't being himself to lie to Lance.

"Of course I was scared. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it, and the things you were saying—" _Fuck._

"What do you mean? I remember a couple things I said but things are still kind of fuzzy..."

"A lot of it was just apologizing for pushing me out of the way."

"I remember that and—" Lance's eyes snapped open wide with something that looked like panic. "Wait, did I say anything.... um, romantic?"

_Here we go._ "... Yeah."

Lance cursed under his breath and Keith jumped in before he could say anything.

"It's fine, Lance, I get it. You were losing blood and you were out of it, you probably just thought Allura was there."

Lance fixed him with a look before seeming to brace himself. "Actually, you don't get it. I remember that I was clearly talking to you, I was saying that to _you._ I wasn't hallucinating anyone else."

"... What?"

"Yeah, I know. You probably don't believe me, but I'm in love with you, Keith." Lance said truthfully, with something like heartbreak on his face.

"I don't think I ever really liked Allura like that, I haven't flirted with her for a long time now. And you, I've been chasing after you since the Garrison. You're just so amazing, kickass, headstrong, caring, and stubborn. It was hard _not_ to fall in love with you, but I didn't really have the intention of telling you until I thought I was going to die. I know that you are way out of my league and you could never feel that way about me, but I just needed you to kno— mmph!!"

Keith stepped forward and smashed his lips to Lance's. Before Lance could kiss back, Keith pulled away but didn't go very far.

"Huh?" Lance asked dumbly.

Keith huffed softly. "I think I love you, too, dumbass."

Lance smiled at that before bringing Keith in again.

It wasn't until later that they discovered Pidge had been awake and was watching the whole thing the entire time through the vents. 

And she had recorded it.

And showed it to everyone else on the ship.

Lance and Keith teamed up and chased the little garden gnome down the hallways while she laughed.

Lance was right.

They did make a good team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love platonic pallura 
> 
> i just realized that some of the upcoming chapters are sorta angsty, so uh sorry in advance i guess
> 
> it's kinda hard rn to come up with more positive ideas, but i'll try my best???? lmao does anybody have any positive klance ideas that i can write, please i'm dying


End file.
